Alegre Poco Fox
by Kaytil
Summary: The Flock has added a new member. She's fun, adorable, and knows Iggy. Everyone loves her. Or they would if they actually knew she was there. And with the School, Jeb, and another orginazation after them, what lengths will the Flock go to help her?
1. Footsteps

**Heyo, my second fanfic! I must admit, this story is turning out to be better than I intended. Well, whatever, I don't own Maximum Ride, or Doctor Who, or a pair of solid gold pants, but moving on!**

**Enjoy the prologue!**

Footsteps

Footsteps. The tense silence was broken by them, the young girl determined. Footsteps coming towards her cage.

She pressed her back harder against the bars, willing to feel anything. Even pain. But the men in lab coats, who called her 607, had injected some kind of syringe into her that didn't make her feel anything, no pain, no agony. She felt numb all over. Sometimes she would be drained of emotion and forced to fight reject experiments that failed. They had made her a killing machine, in a way. She was an excellent user with the knife, though they wouldn't let her cut her unruly dark hair with it. It was already past her waist, way past it.

She stared blankly ahead with her dull blue eyes, trying not to flinch as a man in a white coat, correctly named Dr. Cadaver, squatted down next to her cage. He leaned closer to the bars, and she could feel his hot, rancid breathe tickle her skin. "607." He snapped his fingers, looking satisfied to see he had startled her. She knew that he enjoyed watching people suffer. He was paid for it. "The professor will see you in a while. And I hope you're ready." He smiled cruelly, and the girl wished she could wipe that horrid grin off his face. "He's in a foul mood tonight. Good luck." And with that, he walked away, his sadist giggles filling the entire room, making all the experiments in the area wince. She would've covered her ears if she wasn't so drained.

Finally hearing the door click shut after a few painful seconds later, 607 reached into her pocket, pulling out a picture of a small baby. He had pale blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked like an angel laying there, 607 had mused for the thousandth time since she was here. The wolf humans, Erasers, the men had called them, had taken everything but this precious picture, one she had managed to hide in her shoe before they knocked her out. She would always gaze at it, wondering that if he was here, this wouldn't have happened. She knew they would've gotten along great together. It was a wonderful feeling, thinking about him.

Her faint happiness then instantly vanished from her chest, replacing it with cold dread and acceptance. An Eraser, the one they called Ari, opened her cage and grabbed her arm. She stumbled, squinting her eyes against the bright light that her prison cell lacked. Ari pulled her along, saying nothing until they reached a steel door. The main lab, 607 thought tiredly. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew this room very well. It was the professor's favorite torture room. One she visited every night, only to be thrown back into her cage, forgotten, until the next night. The girl was surprised she had not lost her sanity yet, considering how long she had been here. She couldn't even remember.

"Good luck, Hailey." Ari said quietly, before walking away, completely ignoring her. Hailey was surprised; he was the first one to use her real name. _He would have used my real name, _she thought, gazing down at her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob, slightly opening it. The last thing she always liked to remember before going into that room was what she had wrote on the back of the picture, still resting in her pocket.

_To my beloved cousin, who will forever live in my heart, James Griffith. _

**DUN DUN DUN. Bet ya weren't expecting that. Or maybe you did know, cuz you're a magician like someone else I know. *coughmecough* **

**Chapter one'll be up soon!**

**Kay**


	2. Knock on Wood

**OH MY GOD. I had writers block for a week, and spent hours staring at a blank document. But, alas, I have made it happen! And yeah, here's my story. I'm not sure if any one's OOC in here, because they don't talk a lot. It's more of an introduction to their part of the story. **

**WARNING: MILD CURSING**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Enjoy!**

Knock on Wood

"Hey Angel, remind me why we're at a book store again?"

Max was not a morning person, certainly not; Angel had woken them up at six in the morning, wanting a book she saw on the internet. Every since then, she'd been impatient, grouchy, and the only person who stayed in a five mile radius from her was Angel. Nothing could shake that girl.

"Don't worry Max, I promise it's a really good book. In fact, we read it once!" Nudge's rambling must have worn off on the mind reader, because now she wouldn't shut up, and Max was having immense trouble tuning her out. She would attempt to have a talk with Nudge, but it would probably be one-sided. She was startled when a paperback children's book was shoved in her face. She pushed it away from herself, blinking a few times. "Let me see that." It was a kid's book alright. What kind of teenage novel would have a terribly drawn black fox on the cover, with a stupid goofy grin on its face? Even the title was weird. Alegre Poco Fox. What a jacked up name. Americans these days. But for some reason that she couldn't put her finger on, Angel was right; Max vaguely remembered seeing this book before.

"Whatever, let's just get it Max." If Max wasn't her tough, short tempered self, she would have wet her pants when she saw Fang standing right next to her. She seriously hated him when he did that. Either oblivious to her reaction, or acting secretly smug about it, he continued. "We should probably leave as soon as we can. Iggy found the horror section, and Nudge is trying to steal every gossip magazine at the front. Gasman's arguing with the clerk at the counter, God knows why." He gestured behind them, and Max was now well aware of shouts and hollers in that general direction. She cringed; leave it to the flock to attract unwanted attention.

So Max did what any normal parent would do in a situation like this. Max grabbed Angel's hand, shoved Gazzy aside, and bought the book.

*A*F*G*

Max sighed, rubbing her temples, her eyes squeezed shut, praying to whoever that a plane would pass by and hit her. Anything to make the kids SHUT UP. Iggy was actually trying to help, for once in his damn life. God probably didn't even know what the hell they were arguing about; probably something stupid, like makeup. Fang, being the jerk he was, didn't say a thing, and flew ahead of all of them, leaving her in charge of them. Lucky bastard. What Max wouldn't give to be free from her family. _Knock on wood_, she thought, and beat her wings, trying to stay in the air. Flying back and forth to Dr. Martinez's house and wherever wasn't that bad. It was a short flight to the city, and they hadn't been bothered by the School in weeks. It was a new feeling to her, but Max loved it.

When they had reached the porch, they were greeted by Ella and Dr. M. "Hey, Max. Dinner's ready. Get the flock washed up, and get ready to eat." Her mom winked at her. "It's going to be one heck of a dinner."

*A*F*G*

When the vet had said it was going to be great, she wasn't kidding. Picture everything you love, then times it by ten. She must have been doing it all day, maybe with the help of Ella.

Afterwards, Max, showing her mother side, made all the kids go to bed at eight. Not exactly their usual time, but she wanted them to be polite to Dr. M; it was her house after all. Max had opened the door to the girl's room and was about to step in when she heard scratching at the front door. She froze, honing in on it with her bird skills. She wasn't as accurate as Iggy, but it was fair game. Something medium sized was clawing at the wood with their, well… claws.

Tense with caution, the feisty blonde edged near the door, reaching her hand towards the knob. She made a sharp intake when she touched the metal with the tip of her fingers; the scratching had gotten louder. Remembering that brief yoga lesson her and Ella had done last week, she breathed in deeply, calming her thoughts. Her mind blank, now void of any caution or panic, turned the handle and pulled it towards her. She didn't remember closing her eyes, but when she opened them, it didn't matter. Forget the stupid yoga crap. What the hell was on the porch?

**CLIFFHANGER. Just WOW. I can't write a darn thing for seven, eight days, and this is what I come up with? I'm truly ashamed of myself. But you might like it! There's a button at the bottom that says review so, PRESS THE BUTTON. **

**Also, a shout out to my buddy Silverstar121, who made me make this fanfiction account. YAY! Well, got to go now, because of you know, school and stuff. 'Til next time!**

**Kay**


	3. Whoa, are you Max?

**ELLO! I'm back! And it's all thanks to my new favorite reviewer, Bookwormsattack. They have inspired to make me continue this, and I thank them greatly. **

**Enjoy the new chapter Bookwormsattack!**

Whoa, are you Max?

_A dog, _Max thought, trying her best to shake off the animal clinging to her leg. It was only when she looked at it closely did she realize it wasn't a dog, but some kind of fox. A pure black one. "Oh my god." She whispered, now trying even harder, to the point where the fox was hanging on for dear life. "There's a freaking _FOX _on my leg!"

The fox whimpered as if agreeing, which made Max freak out even more. She HATED any sort of canine with a burning passion. One was because of the 2% bird instinct she had inherited; she was terrified of any dog thing. But she couldn't let the others know that, especially Iggy. The boy would never let it go. Another was because of a certain incident with the dog Angel owned, making her phobia even worse. In the end, Total had somehow ended up in Dr. M's washer.

Max scooted over to the kitchen as fast as she could with the thing clinging to her leg. She didn't want anyone to wake up. It would be TOTAL embarrassment. The fox whimpered again, but instantly shut up when Max hissed at it. _I'll need to see if it's a boy or girl. _The thought had just entered her mind, and her face reddened. No! They weren't keeping it. They already had one stupid pet to deal with, and they weren't having another. But if Angel woke up, Max knew she would lose the fight.

She managed to work her way over to the cabinets, where her mom kept the kibble. It was frustrating being short; she had to stretch her arm a million miles up just to open the bag. As she fiddled with the top of the package, trying to get in, she absentmindedly recalled seeing a fox like this before. _What is this, Nostalgia Week? _It was only until she felt her fingertips touch the food did she remember. "Ah ha!" She snapped her fingers with the other hand that wasn't occupied. She felt the fox scratch her leg, leaving cuts; she must have startled it with her sudden outburst. But she had remembered. It looked exactly like the one on the book she had just bought Angel. Max remembered the title, and glanced down at the creature practically climbing her leg.

"Alegre." The blonde mused, leaning down to pat its head. She didn't know why she was doing it, it just happened. The cute and loving side of her must have kicked in. "That name suits you." She finally managed to get a handful of dog food, and placed it in front of Alegre. It gobbled it up instantly, and looked at her with its light blue eyes, pleading for more. And after a few more handfuls, the cute little creature was full.

It was then Max scooped up Alegre, scanning it up and down. Yep, it was definitely a girl.

But for whatever reason, Max really wasn't surprised.

*A*F*G*

"Alegre?" A blonde head poked its way through the doorway, holding a tray filled with scraps of meat. "You here, girl? I brought dinner."

How Max had kept her secret hidden for a week, she had no idea. The Flock wasn't suspicious or anything! She kept up her short tempered and feisty antics, and they fell for it like a bunch of sitting ducks. But she could tell from those blind eyes that Iggy was onto her. It was only a matter of time.

Max called the fox's name again, only to hear silence. Usually barking would be heard, but she would have to hush her, sometimes lightly hit her on the head before she got her food. The mutant girl refused to admit it, but deep down, she really had a soft spot for the little sucker. And the buzz of silence was killing her; she couldn't take it any longer.

"Alegre!"

She flipped on the switch, and scanned the shed. She was about call her again, but choked on her words.

It was then she saw the blood.

**Wow. It's so fun to abuse cliffhangers. I actually might continue this story. I was actually frustrated with school and my mom and thought, "Hey I don't have time for this. I'll put it on HIATUS." But now I'm back. And here to stay I guess.**

**There's a button**

**At the bottom of this page**

**It says REVIEW**

**AND YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**


	4. What the fox dragged in

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY FOR LIKE, A MONTH. Sorry! **

**Anyway, this chapter might be boring-ish, but anyway, your opinion.**

**Sorry, and Enjoy!**

What the fox dragged in

Iggy was startled awake by Max's shriek.

Frustrated, he sighed and clumsily stood up from his makeshift bed on the floor. Dr. M didn't have enough time to buy them all beds, so Gazzy and Iggy had to sleep on the floor. Nobody cared about Fang getting a bed; in a way, he was like a girl, so it was okay.

He strode out of the room and perked up his ears, listening for Max. It was unusually quiet, but it was like, what? 2:00 am? "Max?" He whispered, and unconsciously reached his hands out and grasped the air. It was always dark to him, but this time it felt like he could sense the darkness; and it creeped him out to no extent.

Losing his patience, he raised his voice. He didn't want to be out here any longer. "Max!" He hissed, gritting his teeth together as he accidently hit a wall. What was wrong with him? "Get the hell out here! Where are you?" Iggy rounded the corner and was about to start yelling, when he tripped over something, and was sent crashing to the floor.

Letting out a string of colorful words, he reached his hand behind him and moved around. He jolted when he felt the brush of fur against his fingertips. It might have been Total, but he was more concerned about something else he felt.

Blood.

Cautiously standing up, he breathed in deeply. Yep; that was definitely the smell of fresh blood. "Total?" He wondered aloud, and bent down to pick up the creature. Iggy yelped as he felt sharp canines sinking into his flesh. Quickly covering his mouth with his other hand (as if it would do any good), he scowled down at the whatever-it-was. "Watch it." He said, irritated. "Bite me again and I'll bite you back."

But of course, it was an empty threat; one, he would never bite a furry creature. Not unless it was cooked. And two, it was bleeding, so he assumed that he had to help it. "Come here little….thing. Name's Iggy. I'm going to help you." He could feel the tension disappear from the thing's body from under his hand, and took this as a chance. Sweeping up the animal in his arms, he continued calling for Max. He was all the way on the other side of the house now; the kids and Fang probably couldn't hear him by now.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a cry of pain coming from the backyard. "Max?" He asked, and opened the door. He had just stepped out when he heard a scream. "Iggy, no!" Then, a laugh. A deep, rough voice spoke up. "Well, well, look what the fox dragged in. Another birdy." Iggy gaped, then froze up at the feeling of someone putting there hand on his shoulder.

"Play time's over kid."

**-insert evil laughter- Well? Boring? Exciting? Cliff-hangering? Huh, huh? If you liked it, then, review!**


End file.
